


Someday

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Series: BlackPepper Knight and Day AU Drabbles [1]
Category: Knight and Day (2010), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/F, Knight and Day AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA the adventures of Natasha Romanov and Pepper Potts in a Knight and Day AU series, set after the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I will hopefully keep updating this because I just wanted something small that I could keep up with on days that I'm really busy while still being able to write Femslash because it keeps me alive.

Natasha groaned unceremoniously, her back was stiff and her neck was laying at a weird angle. It was seriously bright with sun pouring in on her world at every angle and she quickly shut her eyes and slumped back into the.. Seat? She sat up, she was in the passenger side of a car, there was no one around and there was the sounds of large birds and an ocean welling up all around her, she barely remembered what had happened but looked down and pulled up her shirt to reveal a newly sewed up wound on her abdomen, she sighed and laid back on the cool leather, her mind still fuzzy with drugs. 

Then the door opened and she looked up, without a hitch all of the memories from the past few days came back to her and she smiled up at the cheery face looking down at her from the opened door. 

“Good afternoon, sleepy head.”

The redhead smirked and Natasha gave her a quizzical look, glancing around at her surroundings, her eyes came back to the woman’s lightly freckled face. 

“Pep…?”

Pepper wasted no time listening to Natasha and hopped into the drivers seat, wearing a bikini top and high waisted shorts. She turned the key and the car came to life with a loud roar, she reached behind her and pulled a map out of the backseat, she landed it lightly on Natasha’s lap and flipped her hair. 

“You’re both the navigator and the D.J.”

Natasha chuckled and took the map from her legs, sitting up and opening it with a smile, a week ago and she had bumped into a C.E.O at the airport, many car chases, gunshots, and freak outs later, she had somehow been saved by Pepper Potts and now it seemed she was being swept off her feet by the same amazing woman. She looked over at Pepper with a lazy smile. 

“Where are we going?”

The red head flashed her a sweet smile and a quick wink before putting the car in reverse and hitting the gas with an excited jolt. 

“Someday, Natasha. We’re going to someday.”

Natasha was definitely Okay with that.


End file.
